1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a self-contained evaporator type humidifier adapted to be positioned in and operated solely by an air stream issuing from an exhaust outlet of a warm air heating system. More particularly, the invention relates to such a humidifier comprising a housing having an air inlet opening and an air exhaust grill, a water receptacle and water supply means mounted in the housing and an air-water contacting member mounted for free rotation in journals at each end of the housing and adapted to be directly driven by the air stream from the heating system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art shows that it is broadly known to provide self-contained humidifiers which are adapted to be attached to hot air registers or to be positioned in the outlet opening of a warm air heating system and operated solely by an air stream issuing therefrom. It is also known to provide an evaporator type humidifier of this kind in which an air-water contact member is exposed to an air stream and the air stream is humidified by the molecular transfer of water into the air stream by evaporation.
U.S. Pat. No. 81,695 relates to a humidifier which is adapted to be attached to a hot air register. A water reservoir and a fan which is driven by the air issuing from the register are provided in the humidifier housing. In this arrangement, the heated air contacting the reservoir produces a vapor that rises and mixes with the hot air which is passed into the room through exhaust openings in the housing by means of the fan.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,145,384 relates to an evaporator-type humidifier designed for installation in a horizontal air duct and is powered by the air passing therethrough. In this arrangement, a non-water-contacting fan wheel located outside of the humidifier housing drives a water-contacting wheel having cups on its periphery which pick up water and discharges it into a trough from which it flows through openings above spaced stationary air-water contact members which are positioned substantially vertically, with their faces generally parallel to the air flow in the duct.
U.S. Pat. No. 526,653; 526,923; and 544,175 relate to humidifiers adapted to be attached to hot air registers and are similar to the previously mentioned humidifier of U.S. Pat. No. 81,695 in that a water reservoir and a fan are provided in the humidifier housing, with the fan being adapted to be operated by means of the air issuing from the register and moving the vapor produced by the hot air contacting the water reservior into the room. In U.S. Pat. No. 526,653, the air comes in from the bottom of the humidifier, and the shape of a housing and water reservoir results in a "nozzle effect" which is stated in the patent as being advantageous. U.S. Pat. No. 526, 923 is slightly different in design and has air exhaust openings in the sides of the housing. U.S. Pat. No. 544,175 is quite similar to the preceding patents but has a slightly different fan and housing design. U.S. Pat. No. 2,678,810 relates to an air-freshener evaporator which has an air-driven fan wheel outside of the housing. Inside of the housing, there is provided a plurality of discs which rotate and extend into liquid in the reservoir. Liquid is evaporated from the upper portion of the discs exposed to the air flow.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,497,187 relates to an air-rotated power humidifier and shows the use of a mesh or netting on a rotary drum which rotates with the bottom passing through the water in the reservoir. The drum is driven by hot air impinging aginst vanes in the drum which also pass through the water.
The prior art humidifiers are unduly complicated and/or involve features which make their usefulness not completely satisfactory in the wide range of operating conditions in which they normally and frequently would be used.